


Not Alone

by thebeautifulmushroom



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And this is kind of my first post, F/F, I didn't know I was capable of such angst, I don't really know how tagging works, TW: suicidal thoughts, There's some fluff in here too I promise, oh yeah there's angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulmushroom/pseuds/thebeautifulmushroom
Summary: Anne has never felt more alone. I mean, who would even notice if she just never woke up? Who would even care? Catherine Parr would.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHH first post, hope you guys like it!!

Anne’s breath hitched as she kneeled on the carpet, a puddle of tears occupying the spot where her face once was just moments before. She wanted to scream, to at least say something, but only sparse ragged breaths managed to escape her lips. She looked up to her bedside table, where she knew just exactly what was waiting for her. That night she clambered into bed, with only one image in her mind: that dark blue bottle of pills.

The queens were waiting around the breakfast table when Anne finally decided to get out of bed, but the moment she did she regretted it. Because there she was. Catherine Parr. It was as if the butterflies she had grown accustomed to feeling around her friend had fallen dead to the pits of her stomach, rotting away into oblivion. Her ears were ringing but simultaneously succumbing to the louder incessant noise of her brain. Her stupid, stupid brain, whispering the same words every time: “it will never be you.” Suddenly the darkness that had been gnawing at the corner of her eyes took over as she tumbled down the stairs.

Worried faces surrounded Anne when she opened her eyes, and from the looks of it she was lying on the couch, bundled in a makeshift burrito of a mint green blanket. She felt something fall to the side of her face, and she realized it was her own tears seconds later. She then looked at each of her beloved friends in turn, all except one. The one in blue whom she knew was worrying for her the most. She was the one who spoke first, in a tone so soft Anne questioned whether she heard it correctly: “Hey there, Bo. How’re you doing?” Anne just stared at her enveloped feet, not daring to look at Catherine’s face. Her lips.

After what seemed like millions of questions dripping with genuine concern, Boleyn’s friends finally left her alone. When she was sure no one was around, Anne silently crept to the back door and outside into the fresh afternoon air, which was thick with the scent of oncoming rain. She failed to notice the other queen following her outside, until they stood side by side, leaning on their porch railing. Anne held out her hand, letting small raindrops hit her palm and roll off like a small river, leaving a little wet path in it’s wake. “What do you want, Cathy?” 

“I’m worried about you, Anne,” She almost whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

Anne couldn’t believe her ears. She turned to her. “What’s wrong? Like I would tell you? Like you could possibly understand what I’m going through?” She said with words full to the brim with venom. “How would you like it if everyone hated you, just for being you? If everyone told you you were going to Hell for something you couldn’t even control?!” 

“I wouldn’t like that at all,” Catherine said, and Anne looked up into her eyes for the first time all week. They were full of tears. By then the rain was pouring, and it only made the two queens shiver in the cold. “But have you ever considered the fact that you’re not alone?” She said with a small smile. Suddenly Anne felt warm lips on hers, enveloping her in a warmth she would have thought to have never existed. They stayed there in the pouring rain for what felt like eternity. And for the first time in centuries, Anne was truly happy.


End file.
